Undertale: Chronicle
|date = May 22, 2019 |website = FF.NET (Story) |type = Concept Change |subtype = Special Event |tone = Serious |setting = True Neutral |medium = Written Story |status = In Progress |creator = TheOriginalTale |cocreator = Adam Bobston LKWayvern |writer = Nolan J. Rempel TheOriginalTale Adam, Bobston LKWayvern |artist =DeaChaos (Wiki articles. Other artists credited where available.) |composer = |programmer = |spriter = }} Undertale: Chronicle is a large-scale AU expanding on Undertale, and its history, much like that of Undertale Rho. The timeline of this AU spands over 2,000 years. Even when monsters are freed, the story is still far from over. The idea for the project was inspired by Rho, yet the author would like to make it very clear it is not trying to copy Rho in any way. As of right now, Undertale: Chronicle is roughly halfway complete, set in the year 2039. There have already been 7 stories prior to the one being worked on presently, taking all the way back to before the year 0. The names and locations below will all be receiving their own articles with time on the Undertale: Chronicle wiki. All lists are again subject to change at any time. Characters Undertale Characters Alphys Almaro Alphys Almaro is a Draconem that lives in Hotland. She was promoted to head royal scientist to the Dreemurr Monarchy following the death of Wing Ding Gaster. Alphys has only heard stories of what the surface was like, though being born in the Underground, she never had the opportunity to see it for herself. Asgore Dreemurr Asgore Dreemurr was once the king of the Kingdom of Paral. He was crowned the day after his father, Asgrid Dreemurr was killed in combat in the final days of the great humans and monsters war. Asgore is often referred to as the "King of the monsters", seeing as there is only one monster kingdom remaining. Asriel Dreemurr Asriel Dreemurr was the son of Asgore and Toriel Dreemurr. He was the prince and heir to the throne, before he was tragically killed by humans on the surface. Chara Dreemurr Chara Dreemurr was the first human to fall into the Underground. Very little is known about Chara's history on the surface, although it is presumed that she had a very troubled life. She was adopted into the royal family in the Underground, after Asriel Dreemurr found her, saving her life. She died from circumstances unknown to doctors, allowing Asriel to take her soul. Frisk Carroway Frisk is a human child that fell into the Underground in 2017. He has an unusual amount of determination, an aspect that catches the attention immediately of both Flowey, and Sans Gaster. It is Frisk that freed the monsters from the Underground, becoming a representative for the kingdom. Frisk's role is to represent the kingdom in places where Asgore can not attend. Gerson Chodrilia Gerson is the most well known Testodata among the monsters for his service in the military. He was the last captain of the royal guard before it was disbanded following The War For Humanity, that concluded in monsters being sealed underground. Gerson defended the Paral Kingdom bravely against the human armies, and would have stayed behind in the final stand in the city of Ebott if he had not been ordered to evacuate by Asgrid Dreemurr. After the royal guard was disbanded, Gerson became an archaeologist, and has since spent his days exploring the ancient mysteries of the Underground. Grillby Firestone Grillby is a true-flame elemental, originally hailing from the Kingdom of Zekar. Grillby's family owned a small tavern on the surface. Grillby was drafted into the army when war came to the monster kingdoms, and during the downfall of Zekar, his family was killed. Grillby is one of five surviving elemental monsters still alive. When the monsters were forced Underground, Grillby opened up a Bar & Grill in the Snowdin Village to honor his parents humble legacy. Papyrus Gaster Papyrus Gaster is one of two subjects created by Wing Ding Gaster during his Soulbirth project. Papyrus's sole is one that was artificially created by the great scientist, and Papyrus became Gaster's son, alongside Sans Gaster. After Gaster's untimely death, Papyrus and Sans moved to Snowdin, where they have lived ever since. Riverperson The Riveperson is an extremely mysterious figure. Nobody knows his true identity, nobody knows his motives. All that is certain is that he does not appear to follow our laws of time and physics, as he has appeared and spoken to members of the story like Frisk, but also back to Ausgrid, who lived 2,000 years prior to Frisk's birth. Sans Gaster Sans Gaster is one of two subjects created by Wing Ding Gaster during his Soulbirth project. Like Papyrus, Sans's sole was artificially created, and he became Gaster's son. After moving to Snowdin, Sans got a job as a sentry, a job he has somehow maintained throughout the years. Sans prefers this job as it allows for him to practice jokes and take long undisturbed naps. Sans is highly unusual though, having shockingly low stats for everything except his magic ability, which even as a child was three times as high as an average full grown monster, matching both Asgore and Toriel's magic abilities combined. What this implies, remains to be seen. Toriel Dreemurr Toriel Dreemurr was the last queen in the Dreemurr monarchy, meeting King Asgore Dreemurr just days after being trapped underground. She self-exiled herself after the death of her son Asriel Dreemurr, remaining in the Ruins ever since. Undyne Vernilot Undyne is a Serrabeus born in the Underground. From a very early age she was told of the War For Humanity and what the humans did to their kind in sealing them below ground. Undyne has had a burning hatred for humans ever since, though it's hard to blame her since she never had a chance to see humanity's kinder side. Following Chara Dreemurr's death, Asgore Dreemurr moved to re-instate the Royal Guard. Undyne was quick to join at a young age, and quickly worked her way through the ranks. She is currently the captain of the guard, and has no intention of stepping down any time soon. Wing Ding Gaster Wing Ding Gaster was originally born in the Kingdom of Tarus. Gaster showed signs of being extremely intelligient in the early stages of his life. His parents sent him off to the Paral University in New Home when he was sixteen to continue his higher level studies. Here, Gaster met Prince Asgore Dreemurr, and they became close friends. Gaster was often obsessed with his work, but it was one of the things he enjoyed most about life. He was the designer of the CORE, and the creator of Sans and Papyrus Gaster. Even after his death, Gaster is still widely regarded as one of the smartest monsters in history. Added Characters Asgrid Dreemurr Asgrid Dreemurr was the ruler of the Paral Kingdom before his son Asgore Dreemurr. He came into power following the assassination of his parents, Ausgrid and Eleanora Dreemurr. He proved he was worthy of the throne in the resulting Paral Civil War, which saw his leadership put to the test. Asgrid would go on to lead for over 1,000 years. He was tragically killed during a final stand in the city of Ebott in the War For Humanity. Ausgrid Dreemurr Ausgrid Dreemurr was the founder of the Paral Kingdom, and remains its only elected leader. Ausgrid was the first monster leader to establish contact with the human nations from across the mountain range, following explorers accidentally stumbling upon his nation. Many say that Ausgrid's rule was the golden age of the Paral Kingdom. However, some monsters didn't agree with his openly friendly relationships with their human neighbors, and he was assassinated in his sleep with his wife Eleanora Dreemurr. Celia Dreemurr Celia Dreemurr was the second queen of the Paral Kingdom, ruling alongside Asgrid Dreemurr. Originally she was a part of the group of monsters behind Ausgrid and Eleanora Dreemurr's assassinations, and the start of the Paral Civil War. She was recruited to infiltrate Asgrid's private life, and gain his trust before killing him as well. However with time she began to warm up to him, and eventually switched sides, aiding him in stopping the plot against him. She also died fighting alongside her husband in the final stand in Ebott. Eleanora Dreemurr Eleanora Dreemurr was the first queen of the Paral Kingdom. She led a much more quiet life than the female leaders that would follow after her, already being in a relationship with Ausgrid Dreemurr when he was elected to be the ruler of the Paral Kingdom. She was assassinated while she slept in the tragedy that would spark the Paral Civil War. Matthias Hemmingway Mathias Hemmingway is the current Prime Minister of the human nation Reston, formed out of the ashes of the old Kingdom of Paral. Terrowin Vonner Terrowin Vonner was a vulpes monster. He was the Captain of the Royal Guard first to Ausgrid Dreemurr, and then to Asgrid Dreemurr after Ausgrid's assassination. He fought bravely by Asgrid's side throughout the Paral Civil War, helping him relentlessly to achieve victory. He died of natural causes, a quiet end to his long life. Locations Undertale Locations Home A private home in the ruins underground, originally a holiday home for the Dreemurr family. After placing herself in self-exile, Toriel turned it into a more permanent residence, where she has lived ever since. Hotland Hotland is a location that is famed for it's high temperatures, hence its name. It is one of the most dangerous places in the Underground, as there are magma pools and chambers littered all over the region. Very few monsters live here, except those that prefer the hotter temperatures, as well as Alphys Almaro, who also has her lab stationed in the center. New Home New Home was the name Asgore Dreemurr gave the new monster capital after monsters were sealed underground. It is the most populated location in the entire Underground, housing nearly half of all the residents trapped below the mountain, the others scattered around elsewhere. It is the location of the palace where the Dreemurr family lives, as well as a war memorial to commemorate the monsters that gave their lives in the final stand, allowing for Asgore to evacuate the survivors of the war into the mountain. The Ruins The Ruins remain one of the most mysterious places in the Underground. Even when Asgrid became ruler of the monsters, they were already considered ancient. All that is known for sure is that they were created before the Paral Kingdom was founded. A common theory among monsters is that it was at one point a temple built for a deity that was worshiped long ago. This theory is further supported by ancient mysterious markings written in no known language, and the occasional image of a powerful being. But nobody, not even Gerson Chodrilia has been able to decipher their true meaning. Snowdin Forest The Snowdin Forest is what people consider the most beautiful place in the Underground, save for the Wishing Room in the marshlands of waterfall. The Snowdin Forest is where several monsters have made their homes, particularly those that prefer a less busy community. The Forest is unique in that it appears to have several "levels" to it, some further down than others. The level on the very bottom receives next to no light, so there are no monsters hat live there. The top level receives the most, and is the location of both the mysterious door leading to the ruins, as well as the Snowdin Village. Snowdin Village The Snowdin Village is a small village that was built by originally a dozen monsters that wanted to live in the colder climate. Gradually as New Home grew more and more crowded, more and more monsters moved to the village. It is now home to roughly 61 monsters, including Grillby Firestone, as well as Papyrus and Sans Gaster. It remains a small town where everybody knows each other. The CORE The CORE was the greatest invention of the late Doctor Wing Ding Gaster. Yet, many rumor that it was never meant to be constructed as it was constantly plagued with errors. The first came just months into construction when a support failed, sending a worker falling to the magma pools below. A massive earthquake devastated the construction site years later, forcing the team to have to nearly start from scratch. Finally after over a dozen more delays for various reasons, the CORE exploded due to an unexpected pressure buildup. Repairs took nearly nine months, and there were over 20 fatalities. Gaster's perseverance paid off though, and now the CORE is stable, delivering energy to the entire Underground. Waterfall Many regard Waterfall as a very quiet place. Oftentimes people are careful with what they discuss, due to the echo flowers that dominate the region repeating everything they here. Shortly after monsters were driven below ground, one of them carved the story of the war into the walls of one of the caverns, though it is unknown who this monster was. The quietest place in the Underground lies here too, in the Wishing Room. Here dozens of wishes are given each year, and almost all of them are with hopes of returning to the surface soon. Added Locations Ebott Ebott was the capital city of the Paral Kingdom, created during Ausgrid Dreemurr's reign. It has remained the capital for centuries, becoming a front-line warzone during the Paral Civil War. It is where Asgrid and Celia Dreemurr, along with a legion of soldiers, made their final stand in the War For Humanity, buying their son Asgore precious time to evacuate as many monsters as he could do the mountain nearby that the city was named after. Ebott was completely destroyed following the war, though a small human town lies where the ruins lay, overrun by mother nature. Paral Paral was one of three monster kingdoms, the other two being Tarus and Zekar. During the War For Humanity, Tarus and Zekar were both destroyed, while Asgore fled underneath Mount Ebott with the monsters that survived the great massacre. While officially this kingdom is still Paral, many prefer to simply call it, The Monster Kingdom." Reston A human nation that lays in territory once held by monsters and the kingdom of Paral. Slagos The capital city of Reston. Town of Ebott A small town near the base of Mount Ebott located in Reston. Story All stories from the Undertale: Chronicle universe can be read on FanFiction.net. Here are the written stories thus far, listed In chronological order. For a simplified timeline of events, see here: Timeline * Catalyst (1 BC - 0) * Internal Storms (595 - 597) * Sole Sufferer (1831 - 1843) * Soulless (1843) * Nothing Lost, No One Blamed (2019) * Armistice (2019) * Resurfacing (2021) * End Of Days Part 1: Trial By Fire (2039) * End Of Days Part 2: The Darkest Hour (2039-2040) * New Game Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event Category:Serious Category:True Neutral Category:Written story